


Ruffles

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Nationverse, Prompt Fic, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: “Are you, like, really going to wear that?”





	Ruffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+anon).



> **Prompt:** lietpol, with "Oh my god, are you really wearing that? to an official dinner?", if you're opening up requests?

Lithuania should have expected as much. He really should have. As Poland flounced around in his newest dress, twirling on heels that could pose a national threat, Lithuania absolutely, unmistakably, undeniably should have expected as much from him.

“Poland,” he said, not entirely certain what to address.

Poland ignored him, picking his heavy skirt up by the ruffles before letting them cascade to the floor again. He watched the effect with a smile, tapping his heel against the floor.

“Poland,” Lithuania repeated, watching as Poland started a slow waltz on his own.

Lithuania was too tired for this. His boss expected him to present the both of them in celebration of a new trading accord between their countries and he did not feel like immediately diving into Poland’s… habits. Bosses generally had to be eased into all that entailed Poland’s personality.

Poland hummed, acknowledging him finally. He twirled once more before he paused, tilting his head as he appraised Lithuania. He tapped his lips, shiny with lip gloss. Then he frowned.

“Are you, like, really going to wear that?” he asked. The way he voiced it made it seem as if what Lithuania was wearing was a public offence.

Lithuania stared at Poland blankly before his eyes fell down toward his suit. It was simple and perhaps a little old, but he hadn’t had the time to meet a tailor in years, too busy getting himself back on his feet.

Poland walked up to him, reaching toward one of the lapels and straightening it with a pout. It had started to ravel a little and Poland brushed over the threads with his thumb. He muttered something about it being from Lithuania’s first day of independence and “was, like, seriously old-fashioned.”

Lithuania was a little distracted however. Poland had sprayed on some fragrance, smelling sweetly of flowers. It was subtle, very unlike its wearer, and Lithuania found his hand reaching up to grasp Poland’s.

Poland paused, hand faltering on his suit. He didn’t look up, but Lithuania could see how red he was becoming. It was strange because this was nothing new, yet it never failed to bring forth Poland’s shyness.

“I do apologize,” he said, amusement tinging the formal language. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Poland stuttered something. His eyes darted between Lithuania and  _anywhere_  else.

“I guess… just this once,” he mumbled as he glanced at Lithuania from the corner of his eye. He huffed, mumbled something else, then reached his hand up so he could fiddle with Lithuania’s collar.

Lithuania leaned forward a little, just enough so he could whisper in Poland’s ear. “You look beautiful tonight.”

Poland pressed his head against his shoulder and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a  _duh_.

Sighing, Lithuania placed his free hand on Poland’s hip. His other hand still held Poland’s and he dragged it up, shifting his grip slightly. Finding the count in his head, he started the steps of a waltz.

Poland followed easily, creating the appropriate distance automatically. He grinned, cheeks still pink, as Lithuania twirled him around the room.

The dress truly fit Poland beautifully, flowing and gliding like those of old. Its pearl embellishments shone in the light, the cream colour matching Lithuania’s dress shirt. Knowing Poland, it had been a meticulous choice. Probably self-made too.

Lithuania couldn’t help but smile as he dipped Poland gracefully. He pressed his lips to Poland’s, just a chaste peck, before he resumed their soundless waltz.

They danced until they were reminded by two angry phone calls that they were already late. Lithuania made up an excuse; Poland kept rambling until he was hung up upon. Before they slipped outside and into the car waiting for them, Lithuania reached for Poland’s hand and lifted it to his lips. He pressed a tender kiss against his knuckles.

“I’ll dress more appropriately next time,” he murmured as he slowly lifted his head to meet Poland’s gaze.

For once, Poland didn’t look like he wanted to hide behind the nearest curtains. He swallowed and tenderly touched his hand to Lithuania’s cheek. “I have some designs lying around.”

Lithuania smiled, squeezing his hand before opening the door. “That’d be wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open so visit my writing tumblr (writingsofasnowywolff) to send me a chara/ship and a prompt!
> 
> Comments appreciated :D


End file.
